The Irony
by Bookworm126
Summary: Adrien moves on with his life and started paying attention to someone else instead of Ladybug. Marinette and Adrien grow to know each other more that ends up to an unexpected reveal.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people, I decided to write an Adrienette fan fiction! I love this ship as much as you all do! I hope you enjoy this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous.  
**

 **I don't own the cover image. Credit all goes to the artist who made this awesome fan art.**

* * *

Adrien knew his flirting with Ladybug wouldn't work while he was known as Chat Noir, and he definitely didn't want to flirt with her as himself which would make his father and Paris angry at him.

He sighed in defeat. He knew his lady would never accept him. He wondered why, but now he was over it. Maybe he would have to move on and start paying attention to some other girls. Other girls such as Marinette.

Marinette...he truly admired her kindness, her talents, and her bravery to stand up to Chloe when no one else did. He knew she had a crush on him even if he seemed to be oblivious to her feelings. He just didn't want to embarrass her by reciprocating her crush. Beyond that, he didn't want to ruin their comfortable friendship. Now that he thought about, he thought that he should give him and Marinette a chance. Marinette deserved to be happy after all she had done for people. Of course, he decided from day one that Marinette was to be his second choice if things didn't work out with Ladybug.

Plagg was inspecting his chosen who was in deep thought. He smiled to himself. _This kid is growing up,_ he thought sagely.

* * *

Marinette was late as usual the next day, tripping at her own feet as she ran to school. She flung the door open and landed on her face.

The class fell silent. She laughed nervously as she was on her feet again. She shamley walked to her seat. Adrien turned slightly with a small smile dancing on his lips. Her face grew a lovely shade of pink as she smiled sheepishly back.

Marinette felt a nudge on the shoulder. She looked over to see Alya with an interested expression painted on her face. Marinette shrugged. She slept so late last night that she couldn't think straight. _Stupid Akumas._

Marinette hadn't realized she slept during class.

"Marinette?" she felt a shake on her arm gently. "Marinette?"

She groaned. "Five more minutes."

The voice chuckled. "Come on, Mari. We're the only ones here."

She groaned once more and yawned. "Fine," she grumbled, raising her head and rubbing her eyes. She looked around the empty classroom and her gaze shifted to a pair of beautiful green eyes. "A-Adrien?!"

He smiled. "Rise and shine," he helped her pack up. "What time did you sleep?"

She sighed. Her blush faded. "Very late, to be honest."

He nodded. "I did too, actually. Anyway...I'll help you with the notes. Nathalie cleared my schedule today so I'm free."

Marinette smiled. "Thanks, Adrien. I hope I don't be a burden."

"Not at all, Marinette," he slung his bag on his shoulder. She did too and they both walked out.

* * *

Adrien breathed into the Paris air as he and Marinette strolled down to the bakery. Marinette felt awkward around him as always, but he didn't mind. He hoped the intense feeling between them will waver. "So…" he began, "Any new designs you're working on?"

"Oh," she grinned shyly. "I was working on a Ladybug and Chat Noir sweatshirts. I planned to keep the Chat Noir one for myself and give the Ladybug one to anyone who wants it."

Adrien was eager for it. "May I?" he blurted out.

She raised an eyebrow. "I never knew you were a Ladybug fan."

"I...am. A big one."

She giggled. "Then it's sold just for you. I just need your measurements."

"No problem. I'll get them from Nathalie and let you know."

She pushed the back door open and walked up the stairs. She froze. Oh, shoot. She needed to clean up her room!

She turned to Adrien with rosy cheeks. "Would you mind waiting in the living room? I have to clean up my room."

"Sure, and forgive me asking, but can I have some snacks?"

She nodded happily. "Mamam and Papa don't mind. Make yourself at home," she went upstairs.

Adrien sat down and took out his assignments. Plagg flew out and whistled. "Kid, you know I highly recommend her to be your girlfriend. She lives in the bakery, and that means more camembert," he licked his lips.

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Is that the only thing you approve of her of?"

"Nope. But it is the top of my list."

Adrien shook his head. He really loved his kwami, but he's always a pig when is comes to cheese. Camembert specifically.

Adrien was finally a lower in Marinette's room which was tidy and neat. Marinette informed him she would get some snacks at once.

While she was gone, Adrien looked around the pink room. He saw a Jagged Stone poster, a mannequin, sketches on walls, and...wait. A poster of him?!

"Ooh, she got it bad," Plagg snickered. He froze and cranes his neck. "Whoa, Adrien...she has your schedule on her ceiling."

Adrien glanced up to see a chart with all his plans for...well, everything. He never knew she was that obsessive of him, but he didn't mind. At least he knows she likes him for sure.

Marinette returned with croissants, pastries, and other goodies Adrien couldn't name. She set them down and stopped in her tracks. "Shoot," she blushed madly. "You...saw the picture and the board, did you?"

He didn't answer. She looked away.

"I...um…"

"Marinette, look at me," she did. Adrien smiled gently. "I don't mind. In fact, I'm just glad you do care what's going on in my life. I'm just quite surprised."

Marinette swallowed thickly. "Adrien...I have a confessio-"

"I know you like me," he stood up and rested his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry if I looked so oblivious about it. But...I kind of like you too, you see."

It was true; he liked her, and he was growing to love her.

She looked at him nervously. "You...you do?"

"Yeah. You're smart, sweet, talented, and brave. You're like a second Ladybug!"

She giggled. _Oh, but I'm the real one,_ she thought amusingly.

Adrien removed his hands from her shoulders just to hold her hands. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you go out with me?"

She gasped softly at this proposal, but her expression softened. "Yes."

Adrien grinned. He knows that he made a good decision.

"Um...Adrien, should we get started on our homework?"

"Oh, of course."

* * *

Meanwhile at the living room, Tom and Sabine eavesdropped on their daughter and her crush's conversation. "They're meant for each other, no?" Sabine gushed.

Tom nodded. "Hopefully he would be our son-in-law soon."

Sabine stared at her husband. "Oh, and honey, our bet?"

Tom grunted and gave cash to his wife.

* * *

 **So how was it? I thought it was adorable! Wait until Season 2 of Miraculous when they finally know their secrets! Who's excited?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! I literally can't wait for our favorite ship to be canon in Season 2! But I won't stop writing about them in this fanfic.**

 **I made a mistake for typing the disclaimer for one of my stories. Besides, as long as it is present in the first chapter.**

* * *

After the two teens finished the assignments, they settled their scores on the game Ultimate Mecha Strike III. However, the queen kept on winning. Adrien loved to see Marinette happy, but not this time. He smirked and pulled out the charm Marinette gave him long ago. "Mari, did you forget about this?" he waved it in front of her face.

She gasped, but she smiled. "You kept it."

"I did, and I'm going to defeat you with it," he slapped it on his palm.

Marinette sent a wicked smile. "Not if I have to do with it! Bring it on, Agreste!"

It was a heated round; the were on a roll with fingers constantly pushing buttons. Adrien stuck out his tongue as he began his special attack. Marinette, on the other hand, had other plans.

Adrien gritted his teeth. He's not letting his princess take him down this time.

They ended the game with a tie. They sighed in defeat, but they were smiling. Adrien put a hand on Marinette's shoulder. "Despite all that, the queen really crushed me."

She giggled. "You're not so bad either, you know."

Adrien's fingers caressed her hair. She leaned into his touch and they stayed like this until a phone buzzed.

Adrien glanced at his phone. "It's from Nathalie. I should go."

The Dupain-Cheng family watched to see Adrien leave. He bidded goodbye to Marinette's parents and then turned to his princess. He gave a soft peck on her cheek. "See you tomorrow, Marinette."

Marinette blushed lightly. "Y-yeah. See you."

As he thanked the family once more, he made his way to his ride.

Marinette heard her mother gushing and blushed harder. "Mom," she protested as she looked at her parents.

Her dad winked at her. "My little cookie is growing up, isn't she?"

The heat on her cheeks faltered and she hugged her parents. "I love you guys."

* * *

Marinette was thrilled. She squealed and squealed and Tikki was happy for her. "Oh, Tikki! This is the best day of my life! He first helps me, he then asks me out, and he kissed me on the cheek! And I'm not stuttering as much!"

"I'm so glad, Marinette. I knew you had it in you," Tikki squeaked.

Tikki secretly knew Adrien was Chat Noir and that he loved Ladybug. She assumed he moved on and thought of Marinette to be his lover. She giggled at the thought that how Adrien was so dorky in a strange way.

"Hm?" Marinette caught sight of her kwami. "What's so funny?"

Tikki shook her head. "Nothing, just thinking about how your life turned to this."

Marinette flopped on her bed and sighed dreamily. "He's the best."

Tikki shrugged. She knew her chosen was in her daydream state, so she just flew down to her handmade bed and start getting comfortable.

The next day was lovely for the two heroes. They greeted each to her with a quick embrace. They waited for their two best friends and tell them the news.

Nino and Alya were walking to school. "Nino, I'm tired of Adrien being dense. Everyone knows Mari has a huge thing for him. I really want them to be a couple now!" she jabbed her phone on her palm.

Nino didn't say anything. Yes, he did want Marinette and Adrien to be an item, but it's been difficult to not tell the truth to him. He wished Adrien wasn't dense and had a brain for this.

Suddenly he bumped into Alya, who froze in shock. He followed her gaze to find their two best friends waving as the arms next to each other were linked. His jaw fell.

Alya needed details from her bestie. Marinette looked like she was composed with all this. Usually she'd be dying inside and out, but this was just internal. "Girl!" Alya screamed and bombarded her with a hug. "Details! Every single detail! You should've called me last night!"

Nino just stared at his bro. "Dude, you know I also need to know what happened."

Adrien nodded. "That will be explained at lunch. Right now, we should head class."

The rest of the gang agreed as they walked to their homeroom arm in arm.

* * *

Chloe was furious. When she caught sight of the four wannabes (well, three because of her Adrien was too perfect) she wanted to strangle the Chinese-French girl next to him. They seemed so comfortable around each other.

She restrained herself, however. She stared at her childhood friend closely. He seemed so happy with Marinette; his eyes showed love and admiration as he looked at her. She decided then what she needed to do.

She marched up to them. They stiffened and bit their lips. She stood in front of them, but her eyes were only on Marinette. "Keep Adrien safe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I still don't like you as much, but Adrien seems to be happy with you, but I warn you: if you break his heart, you'll be my next victim," she turned to the nerds. "That goes to you two as well."

She pivoted on her heel and stormed off not with anger, but with certainty.

The gang exchanged glances and shrugged it off. Chloe wasn't the best person in the world, but she was still human.

During lunch time, Marinette told Alya all the deets. Adrien told Nino the briefing and all they got from them was a whistle.

"Finally," Nino howled, slapping his best bud on the back. "I was hoping the time would come."

It was true; he couldn't have held the truth any longer if that hadn't happened. He would've been dead by now if it weren't for them being together.

"So," Alya cooed, "We can finally go on double dates! Isn't that exciting?"

The two lovebirds nodded. "Marinette and I decided to go on date alone first. A small picnic, perhaps?' Adrien looked at Marinette hopefully. He loved her parents' baking and he wanted to enjoy it only with her.

Marinette smiled. "Sure. We can plan it out later, though."

Alya grinned at her girl. "How's the sweatshirts going?"

"Going great, actually. I'm starting to sew the fabric up and give one to Adrien."

That surprised Alya. "Pretty boy," she turned to Adrien, "don't you dare think she's only yours."

"Oh, Alya," Adrien teased, "Are you jealous that I'm taking her away from you?"

She growled. "You may be my best friend's boyfriend, but she's mine."

Nino had a feeling where this is going, so he touched his girlfriend's arm lightly. Alya felt his touch and began to relax. She didn't know how he does it, but it works alright.

Meanwhile, Adrien and Marinette just watched them with small smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **I didn't feel like making Chloe as a bad guy in here, so I was like "make her nice, but still mean to Marinette as well." It kind of worked out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the here it is! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Marinette just finished their picnic plans on the phone with Adrien and now. She began to stitch the fabrics together of the Chat Noir sweatshirt. She suddenly heard a knock on her window. She twirled her chair and saw a certain cat smiling widely.

She opened the window and smiled. 'Hello, Chat Noir. What brings you here?"

He cocked his head. "Why, can't I see my favorite civilian?"

She let him in and offered him cookies. He happily accepted and threw one in his mouth. "So, how's life so far?"

Marinette grinned. "Nothing special. A guy I liked asked me out and we decided on a picnic."

"Sounds romantic," he purred. "So, who's the lucky guy and why do you admire him?"

"You know, Adrien Agreste. The reason I like him is because he's kind, caring, and smart. Yes he is handsome, but I like him in the inside as well."

Adrien inside couldn't help but fall in love with the girl again. "He must glad to have you. I'm so happy, you know?"

She smiled. "Thanks, Chat."

Chat Noir caught sight of the sweatshirt. "You know, princess, I feel loved right now that you're making a sweatshirt about me. Am I perfect or am I perfect?"

Marinette wanted to roll her eyes. "I'm making one about Ladybug, but I decided to work on the one about you first."

He dramatically rested a hand on his chest. "I do feel so loved, princess. For real!"

She sighed amusingly. "I know, Chat Noir. I know."

Silence fell in the small room and Chat was just exploring his surroundings. He threw another cookie in his mouth and savored the delicious taste of the chewy and toasty dough with melted chocolate chips. He began to stand up and looked at the time. "I better split. Goodnight and sweet dreams, princess," he leaped out from the window.

Marinette watched him go and Tikki flew up in front of her face. "Chat is right, you know. Chop chop, Marinette. Bedtime," she chided.

She groaned and changed into her pajamas. She snuggled in the blankets and began dreaming about her lover.

* * *

The next day was a weekend for the teens. Marinette was carrying a basket full with goodies as Adrien helped out with a checkered picnic blanket in arm. They settled down under a shade and began eating.

The two lovebugs stared up at the clear skies while laying the it backs on the well-groomed grass. "Hey, Marinette?" Adrien began. The girl looked at him. "What do you think about our superhero duo?"

Marinette was surprised. Nobody exactly asked her about, well, her as Ladybug and her flirty partner. "Ladybug is cool, but not as awesome as Chat Noir."

Adrien froze. Did she just say….

"He's funny. He's always optimistic in battles, and without him, Ladybug couldn't defeat the Akumas. Chat Noir never gets credit. It hurts me that people think Ladybug is the actual hero. Ladybug and Chat Noir are partners. They help each other when there's trouble. Sure, he's a flirt and makes stupid puns whenever I meet him, but he's equal like Ladybug."

Adrien was speechless. He knows Ladybug was more of a hero to Paris, but there's a person who think both are heros to Paris.

He sat up, grabbed Marinette's hand, pulled her up til their eyes were aligned, and he kissed her.

Marinette was wide-eyed, but she slowly kissed him back.

After a few moments, they pulled away just to pressed their foreheads together. Adrien took a hold of Marinette's hand and said, "I'm sure Chat Noir appreciated that," he whispered gently.

Marinette smiled at that. She truly loved her life now. Nothing could break this.

She thought so soon.

A blood curling scream filled the air and civilians ran for shelter. The villain appeared from the shadows and cackled. "I am Wisdom! I will prove the knowledge I hold is true!"

Adrien glared at the Akuma. He grabbed Marinette's wrist and ran.

Marinette gasped and quickened her pace like Adrien's. They hid behind a wall and caught their breaths. Adrien held Marinette close. "Stay here, Marinette. I have to go somewhere."

"Adrien," she stopped him with an incredibly strong grip," you can't go out there."

He raised an eyebrow. "Marinette," he cupped his cheeks with his hands," do you trust me?"

She swallowed thickly. She does trust him, so she nodded. Besides, she had to transform as soon as possible alone.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I promise I'll be okay. Just go and find a safe place to hide," he began to run toward an alley.

Marinette prayed that the love of her life with be safe. Tikki swished out from her purse and gave her a reassuring smile.

The girl gave one back. She had to have confidence. "Tikki, spots on!" she hollered.

Adrien transformed into Chat Noir and leaped onto a lamppost. "Hey, Wisdom," he smirked, "come and tell me what's my future!"

Wisdom growled at the leather-clad hero and lunged at him. Chat shot up and landed gracefully behind the villain. He pulled out his baton and started jousting with his opponent.

He heard a arrived to his side and started striking….

* * *

"Pound it," the superhero duo pumped their fists together. Their miraculous' beeped a warning. "I guess I'll see at patrol?" Chat hoped. "I have a lot to talk about."

Ladybug grinned. "Always, kitty."

After a moment, he stiffened. "Oh, God! My girlfriend is still out there!" He began to jump to his destination.

At that moment Ladybug realized Adrien must've been looking for her. She swung back to the hiding spot and and de-transformed.

She sighed in relief that she made it in time and to see Adrien running to her safe and sound.

They both embraced. "I'm okay. I promised you I would be okay," he whispered.

"I know you would be," Marinette smiled. "I trusted you. And you're here without a scratch."

They walked back to the bakery with Marinette's parents hugging the couple tightly. Adrien was shock at the warmth he got. It's been a while he'd gotten something like this. He felt happy.

Tom looked at Adrien. "Thank you for bringing her home safe, boy."

"And please," Sabine gave him a heart-warming smile, "feel free to visit here anytime."

Adrien couldn't help but showing his emotions of sadness. Sabine noticed he never had much warmth at home after his mother had mysteriously vanished. She put a hand on his cheek. "You're always welcomed here, Adrien. Don't ever hesitate to come and talk to us," she then whispered, "especially me."

Adrien hugged the small woman. Sabine patted his back and rubbed it.

Tom and Marinette joined in and warmth spread to each and one of them.

Adrien lastly gave a small kiss on his princess's cheek. "Goodbye, Marinette."

She giggled at his actions and hugged him. "Bye, Adrien."

The Dupain-Cheng family seemed silent for a while after what happened. They knew about his life due to many gossips these days and just let him in. Sabine's mother intuition caught sight of his sadness. She just hoped she would be a caring mother Adrien needs.

* * *

Marinette transformed to Ladybug and landed on the Eiffel Tower. Chat Noir landed after her. They began patrol and ended with a conversation. "Care to tell me about your girlfriend, chaton?" Ladybug winked.

Chat chuckled. "My girlfriend is really sweet. And cute. And pretty. And smart-"

"You got it hard, kitty."

He froze. "I guess I do, don't I?"

She giggled quietly. "I'm happy for you, Chat. The girl must be lucky."

He grinned. "And what about you, My Lady?"

Marinette inside thought of Adrien. "I'm with the guy I like for a while. Even his childhood friend approved of me for once."

He whistled. "I'm happy that you're happy, My Lady."

They pumped their fists together and departed in opposite directions under the city of love.

* * *

 **What do you think? I know I skipped the battle, but that wasn't exactly the main focus around here.**

 **Anyways, I hope all of you enjoy your summer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ANd here you all, my fellow readers! Chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.**

* * *

Adrien felt warm whenever he entered the Dupain-Cheng Bakery with Marinette's parents greeting with a smile and even offering him a hug. To be honest, it's now really rare to get a hug from his father, though it was okay.

Nathalie knocked on Adrien's door. "Come in," he said.

She opened the door. "Your father needs to speak with you."

She heard him mutter something. She knew it was about his father talking about his schedules and all that. That's all they really talk about.

She led him to Gabriel Agreste's office and informed to her boss, "Adrien's here."

"Let him in," a raspy voice replied.

Adrien stood in front of his father's desk and staring at him. Gabriel looked back. There was an uncomfortable silence making the air feel tense. "Adrien, I heard about your relationship with Marinette Dupain-Cheng.*

Adrien's breath hitched. He expected his father to tell him to break up with her, but all he said was, "I would like to meet her. She won the derby hat competition, correct?"

"Yes, father," Adrien inside couldn't believe that his father didn't state the consequences of having a girlfriend. "When would you like to meet her?"

Gabriel rested his chin on his hand. "How about next weekend, afternoon sharp? Lunch will be provided."

"I'll ask her then," Adrien prompted and he excused himself out of the office.

* * *

"What?!" Marinette shrieked on Monday morning before class began. "For real?!"

Adrien grinned. "He invited you to lunch."

"OMG!" she squealed. "Gabriel Agreste's! My role model! Wants to meet me!"

Adrien laughed at her excitement as they walked to class.

That Saturday flew by for Marinette. She decided to wear one of her best yet simple designs for the meeting.

It was a floral sundress with flower designs and a ribbon around her waist. She put on some flats with the straps around her ankles. She let her hair down and just put a tad of lip gloss.

"Marinette," Sabine called from downstairs, "Adrien's here!"

"Coming!" She called back as she picked up her purse and shut the trapdoor behind her.

She walked down and gave kisses to her parents goodbye and Adrien a "good morning" peck. Sabine awwed at the sight and Tom softened more than usual. Adrien bowed to them. "I'll bring her home safely," they nodded.

The drive was silent because of Nathalie and Gorilla's presence. Adrien saw Marinette tensing up, so he laid a hand on hers. She immediately relaxed. She turned to him and squeezed his hand gently. He smiled at her touch. He got a good look at her outfit that looked lovely on her. The fabric hugged her figure decently as it fell to her knees lightly. She looked stunning he thought.

"Adrien?" He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the person speaking to him. Nathalie gave him a pointed look. "Your father would be a little late for lunch, so please entertain Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng before he arrives."

He gave her a knowing smile. "No problem."

By the time they entered the house, Nathalie whispered something in his ear. "She's a keeper."

Adrien chuckled. He took Marinette's hand and led her to his room.

Marinette was awed. "Wow, Adrien. You have a big room."

He shrugged. "I guess," he guesture he if she wanted to sit on the bed. She did. "However, it's pretty lonely."

She looked around to see what he meant. Black and white walls made the room look dull. Now that Adrien mentioned it, it may seem lonely for an only person living in one big room.

Marinette took Adrien's hands into her own. "Well, at least you have friends at school who care about you so much. I'm glad your father made a decision to transfer you to our school especially."

Adrien only nodded. He leant on her shoulder. He finally said. "Father rarely shows his love for me ever since mom disappeared. The only time was giving an embrace and giving me a scarf for my birthday," Marinette tried hard not to show the sadness on her face. She sometimes had an urge to tell him she made it, but she loved seeing him smile which she don't see at times. She enjoys seeing him happy despite her happiness being crushed.

Eventually Adrien caught sight of her crestfallen expression. "Hey, what's up?"

Her eyes grew wide. "What?! No no no! It's nothing really!" she laughed nervously, her cheeks growing hot.

He looked at her with a skeptical look. A knock on his door made him look away. Marinette silently thank God.

"Adrien, your father is ready," Nathalie spoke.

They stood up and left from the bedroom and entered the wide dining room. Marinette remembered this is where the Christmas party was held.

"Ah, Miss Dupain-Cheng," she shifted her gaze to her idol, Gabriel Agreste. "Welcome, have a seat."

"I-it's a pleasure to meet you, Monsier Agreste," she bowed before taking a seat. Adrien followed after.

"I assumed you made your dress?" Gabriel queried, beginning his meal.

Marinette nodded. "Yes, Monsier."

"A fine work, I must say. You do have the hands of being a fashion designer. Maybe you can be working for me someday," that brought her hopes up.

"It would be such an honor, sir!" she gushed.

Adrien only sat silently, not wanting to embarrass himself and make a mess. Though, he thought the bond between his father and princess can be a good sign.

A while later, Gabriel again praised Marinette's work as he had to return to his schedule. "A pleasure meeting you, Miss Dupain-Cheng," he smiled a little. "I'm looking forward to soon work with you."

He turned to Adrien, who stiffened. "I approve," he left after that.

The lovebugs stared at each other a moment later. They shared a small kiss and sighed in relief the meeting went well. "You did great," Adrien whispered near her ear.

Marinette only hugged him tighter, burying his face onto his chest.

* * *

"That's great news!" Alya squealed over the phone, Nino next to her. "I'm coming there right now!"

Marinette's phone switched off when Alya cut the call. Adrien raised an eyebrow. "How long does this happen?"

"Hundred times," Mari answered. "Perks of being a reporter."

Minutes later, Nino and Alya opened up the trap door. "GIRL?!" she tackled her bestie for a hug. "You are officially on the good side of Gabriel Agreste! Adrien is on the good side of your parents! OMG!" she gasped, "when is the wedding?!"

The blunette and blond blushed madly. Nino didn't stop Alya's ranting and snickering near the corner of the room. Adrien shot him a dirty look, still flustered.

After the innocent pair were finished answering questions, the gang gamed on UMS3, ate pastries, and played with a deck of cards.

That evening the group of friends worked on their homework. "...and that's how you answer physics number 5," Adrien concluded, feeling proud of himself. The others applauded for his clear explanation.

Alya's phone buzzed, she stared down at the notification. "An attack near the Eiffel Tower. Got to go and get a scoop at this," Nino freaked out as Alya left, despite that followed her to make sure she's safe and doesn't get too close.

Adrien had to transform. "Ah...I should leave until father gets worried," he kissed Marinettes forehead. "See you at school."

"Stay safe," Mari whispered, as he exited from the trap door.

Tikki flew out. "Way to ruin some bonding," she grumbled. Mari agreed.

"Nothing can last long anyway. Tikki, Spots On!"

Ladybug now stood in Marinette's place and jumped out from the balcony. She found Chat fighting the Akuma….

* * *

"Pound it!" their signature pose when defeating an Akuma was done. Marinette spotted Alya and Nino safe and sound. She sighed in relief. She turned to Chat Noir. "Great as usual, Chaton."

"No as great as you, My Lady," he bowed.

Lately, Chat hadn't been giving kisses on her hand. She then realized he had a girlfriend. "Have you met your girlfriend today?"

He grinned. "My dad approved of her, thank God," he admitted. "She and our friends were at her house doing our physics work. Well, until now, that is."

"Funny, I had a similar story. My boyfriend's father approved of me, then we were at my house doing homework that is relevant to physics."

She froze. Can it be Adrien who is Chat Noir. She stared at him intently. Same blond hair, lovely eyes, build...

She shook her head. She can't jump to conclusions.

Adrien thought the same as Ladybug. Same style of hair and color. The bluebell eyes...could it be?

The beep of the miraculous' interrupted the kitty's thoughts. Ladybug's gloved hand flew to one of her earrings. "Bug out, Minou. See you next patrol," she took out her yo-yo and leaped away.

* * *

 **This is when the two lovebirds have some suspicions. I maybe planning the next chapter with Marinette join to model at a photo-shoot and don't forget there is going to me more Chloe. Otherwise I don't really know what's next. So...any ideas?**

 **EXO, EXO (LOL a KPOP pun), Bookworm126.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY! I know I have been gone, and I felt bad. So, I'm doing my best to update.**

 **As you can see, I don't have a cover image right now. BUT I am posting one that I made myself. I just, hadn't got to posting it yet...**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this (it might be a little weird so bear with me here), It is not the longest, but it's better than nothing, right?**

Adrien requested Marinette if she wanted to watch his photo-shoot after school. She agreed.

Marinette watched the photographer flashing Adrien's best poses as he was posing himself. She giggled at the man trying to encourage Adrien about expressing the love for spaghetti, but kept quiet so she doesn't make noise and insult him.

"Yes, yes….the hunger in your eyes!" the photographer dramatized. "Think about the spagetti your mama cooked for you with all the love poured into it!"

Then, the photographer froze. He cupped his chin to express his thinking. "We need a girl!"

Then, his eyes shifted to Marinette. "You!"

"Huh?!" Marinette dropped her phone after the startle. She looked up at the photographer and blinked.

"We need an extra," he proposed. "You, mademoiselle, are the perfect person for the job."

"Uh, pardon?" Marinette squinted in confusion. "You want me to pose with Mr. Adrien?"

"But, of course."

"Ah, I don't know...I'm not exactly model material…" Of course she wanted to pose with him, but for the first time in life, she didn't feel like it. Besides, she needs to ask her parents, sign some papers…

Well, signing papers isn't the point, it's just Marinette is kind of being lazy.

"How many pictures?" she asked.

"A few to dozen."

She could handle. Hopefully. "Okay."

He grinned. And with a snap with his fingers, she was lifted to the studio with her makeup done.

She squeaked. Makeup brushes rubbed against her face swiping powder over her cheeks. A makeup artist applied gloss on her pouty lips to give it some shine. They rounded the eyeliner at the perimeter of her eyes. Next thing she knew she was already in a casual, yet cute, pink dress with ruffles and frills.

Adrien smirked as Marinette walked in. "Welcome to my world where fashion is passion."

She bit onto her glossed lips. "The employees here do their job quick."

"Part of their talents." He then smiled a nice smile. "You look beautiful, by the way."

"Thanks, but I prefer my fashion."

"Agree."

"Alright, you love birds. Time for some poses!" the photographer called from his tent. He approached then smoothly with camera in hand. "Now I need the romance filling the atmosphere! We need love, you hear? This is the city of love!"

They gave their best poses. Adrien assisted Marinette in leading her for good poses that are simple, however innocent and sweet. They are an innocent couple, anyway.

"And that's a wrap," the photographer declared. "This will be the trending in the magazines."

* * *

Marinette slumped against the living room couch, groaning. "I think I smiled too much," she mumbled over the phone.

"Don't be negative, girl," Alya sing-songed. "And the photographer did pick you, didn't he?"

"Yeah."

"So what's the fuss?"

"You're right." Marinette smiled. "I am being a worry wart."

"Of course I'm right." Alya then paused. "Oh, Mom's calling. Text me later, okay?"

"Sure." Mari ended the call and sat properly on the couch. Tikki flew out of her pigtails and nuzzled her chosen's cheek. "You know, Marinette, I agree with Alya. You looked cute."

"Thanks, Tikki."

The kwami giggled and sat on Marinette's shoulder. "I can't wait to see your face on the the magazine."

"My parents said the same thing." The teenager smiled. "i just hope it works out."

* * *

The weekend ended to the Sunday afternoon in Paris. Everyone was relaxed and happy.

Everyone but Chloe.

She stared in shock at the magazine opened wide, revealing the picture of Marinette and Adrien.

She bit her lip and clutched the magazine a little tighter. Why had she let her rival won over her Adrien again?

Oh right, she huffed with a sigh. Adrien was happy.

Chloe couldn't help be jealous of the Chinese-French girl. There, she admitted it, but at the same time as she had her eyes glued to Adrien's face, she knew by heart that his smile was a genuine one.

She closed the magazine shut and threw it to her other magazine piles. She then walked to her dresser, looking at her reflection. She blinked.

Is this what she wanted? Making lives miserable and having no friends?

She dug her nails against her palms, leaving crescent shaped marks on her skin.

Then, after a moment, she made up her mind.

She will be a better person. Not meaning a new change, but be a little generous.

She began with a nice smile. When she looked at mirror, seeing a word grin, she wiped it off. "Need improvement," , turning away.

* * *

"Looking good!" Alya flipped through the pages of the magazine. "You two look cute together."

Marinette blushed as did Adrien.

Nino snickered against his fist, in which Adrien sent his glare. Nino parented to ignore that and began to make kissy faces.

Marinette huffed, facing Nino. "Drop it."

Nino eventually did. Amya giggled and looked at the image again. "And so I heard that Daddy Agreste approved with much more delight?"

The blonde shrugged. "Father and I hadn't spoken ever since Marinette met him. Nathalie told me he's been very busy."

Nino shuddered. "Mari, you're lucky your are on his dad's goods side. He clearly shut me out, thinking I'm a bad influence."

Marinette shook her head, smiling at the DJ. "You are never a bad influence, especially when getting Alya out of trouble during Akuma attacks. But besides that, let him think whatever; you, sir, are a good influence to all of us in keeping us sane."

"What she said," Adrien agreed, hooking his arm around his bud's shoulder.

Alya snorted. "Don't push his luck or his ego is gonna boost up."

"Alya!" He whined, "I thought you love me!"

"I do," she said. "But not when you try to impress me."

"Alyaaaaa."

Adrien laughed and so did Marinette. However, it died down as the other couple started to throw a cat plushie on them. "Hey!" Marinette used her scolding tone, but couldn't help but burst into giggles again.

* * *

School started without Adrien knowing. He was in the car, looking out the window, recalling his suspicions.

Ladybug is confident, brave, crazy, stubborn, and the list can go on. Marinette shares all those traits now that he thinks about them. And they do have the same appearance in hair, eyes, face… He shook his head. No, he can't jump into conclusions like that. He had moved on. He loves Marinette. But...why did he feel like he still has space for the bug.

The car stopped in front of his destination. He thanked the Gorilla as he stepped off into school grounds.

He spotted Chloe, who was waving at him with… Wait, is she trying to smile nicely?

He blinked once, then twice, rubbing his eyes, but he only saw what he saw in the beginning.

Being aware that he was being rude, he waved back with a smile. He moved on to his first period already seeing Marinette and Alya in a conversation. He waved at them, who waved back, and sat down in his usual seat.

Plagg looked up at Adrien from his bag. "Yo, kid." Adrien hummed in response. "Recalling the mayor's daughter… what was that all about?"

Adrien only shrugged.

Suddenly, Juleka, Rose, Mylene, and Alix barged in, slapping the fashion magazine over his desk. Alix smirked. "So, Agreste, finally asked the girl out and hid it from us?"

He gave a sheepish smile. "Eh...I thought you knew…"

"You guys look so cute in the picture," Rose squealed while Juleka and Mylene agreed.

"Thank-"

Next thing he knew, all his guy classmates greeted him with whoops and whistles. "Adrien Agreste!" Kim boomed, slapping the blonde boy on the back. "You finally did it man!"

"I told you Kim," Max adjusted his glasses. "There was a higher probability that this would happen. And in conclusion, you-"

"I lost the bet with Alix," Kim grumbled.

Adrien blinked. Okay, he was surprised people were betting about them.

He looked around and saw a familiar red head who was a little disheartened. He then remembered that Nathaneal had a crush on Marinette.

He stood up and walked to Nathanael. "Hey."

The artist looked up with a sad smile. "Oh, hey. Congrats."

"Uh, thanks," Adrien scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Look...I know you have a thing for Marinette, but, maybe, I can help you find a girl that may take interest in you. I mean, they are many girls…" Oh, he sounded so weird right now. Heck, he doesn't even know if this is what his classmate wanted.

The red head boy smiled a little bit wider. "I appreciate your concern, man. I'll keep that in mind."

With one last smile, Adrien walked back to his seat.

* * *

 **OKAY! Yeah, this is it...eh... I don't know when I am starting the next chapter and how to write it (I still need more ideas so HELP ME IF YOU CAN) but I will do my best to post when I have time.**

 **SEASON 2 IS OUT! YAAAASSSS.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys. Before I begin, all those SHAWOLS out there, I'm sorry about what happened to Jonghyun. I am not a fan of SHINee, but when I heard the news about his death, my heart felt heavy. May he Rest In Peace. If you don't know who he is, he's a K POP star and a member of the band SHINee. STAY STRONG SHAWOLS.**

 **Now since I finished on what I wanted to say, this is my little Christmas gift to you!**

* * *

Marinette sent a loving smile at Adrien as he was communicating with Nathaniel. She was aware of the crush the red head had for her.

Adrien smiled back at her but grinned wider as the blunette reached up, kissing his cheek softly. Oh, his heart fluttered and headed up to Cloud Nine. He was dreaming.

Suddenly back to reality, Adrien heard cheers, squeals, and low wolf whistles. He couldn't help but let his Chat Noir grin out.

Marinette froze and stared at Adrien with that smile. Am I seeing things? She thought to herself while recalling the time she was thinking that Chat could be Adrien…

As much as Adrien stole her heart at the beginning, her silly kitty always had a special space in her heart. She trusted her life to him if things go wrong.

She doesn't mind if Chaton was given a chance if it didn't work out with Adrien.

Although, she was so glad he finally found a girl who makes him happy.

Anyway, as she saw that smile on her boyfriend's face, she couldn't help but be suspicious.

His cheeks began to hurt, so his smile faded to a normal smile. That's when Marinette snapped out of her thoughts.

She turned to find Chloé Bourgeois in front of her desk.

Mari straightened her posture and swallowed thickly. "Uh, hey."

The blonde, as arrogant as she is, ignored the greeting. "Can we talk?"

The girl blinked at her, confusion showed on her face. "Sure."

They walked out, leaving everyone clueless.

Chloe led they way to the bench and sat down. Marinette kept on standing.

The blonde looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Well, what are you waiting for? Sit down."

Marinette did, her confusion building more.

They sat in silence for about a minute or two until Chloé took a deep breath. "How is Adrien?"

"Um.. he's well."

"Good." Chloé then turned to her and Marinette can't escape from that. "However, that's not what I called you here for."

The Chinese-French girl cocked her head, puzzled.

"You better not say anything about this first to anyone. Got it?"

"Got it."

Chloe hesitated and blurted. "I want to change!"

Mari blinked. "What!?"

Chloé shrugged. "I know it sounds stupid and not me, but I think I want to be nice," she said.

The girl next to the blonde wasn't able to process this information well. She find this hard to believe, especially from a bully who was horrible or just to her, but to almost everyone."

"I know you don't believe me." Jeez she can read my mind, the hero thought. "I understand why. I mean, I made your life miserable than others. And…" Chloé took a shaky breath. "I'm sorry."

Hold up. Mari definitely couldn't process anything anymore. She only stared at the mayor's daughter, mouth hung open.

Chloe snickered. "What I expected from you." But she didn't sounded mean saying this.

It sounded like a friend would say.

Mari snapped back to reality, closing her mouth shut. She turned away and sighed.

Chloé knew that she messed up her life. No, she messed up everyone's life, including her own life.

"I'm not expecting any forgiveness from you, I just want you to let you know. And… I guess I was jealous."

Jealous? Marinette couldn't think of what Chloe is jealous of. "But, I'm not rich."

"You're not. But you have a real family."

She never thought about that. She gestured her rival to move on.

"Only Adrien and I shared theses kind of secrets to each other, but now I feel like telling you." Chloe once again looked at her in the eye. "You have people who love you so much and there are with you all the time. You always come with baked goods and giving out to the people who adore you. I want my mother."

Mari saddened. The girl who has been ruining lives was because of what others have. "You wanted a family that is by your side," she whispered.

Chloe flinched. "Yeah...yeah."

Mari slicked a little. "I always thought you were a snob in general just because of you being the mayor's daughter."

"And I admit everything about that," the blonde said.

What had happened over the last weekend? Marinette wanted to believe her classmate changed, but can't after all she had done.

"Do what you want," the blue haired girl decided. "I can't stop you, anyway."

Chloe then had a small smile grazing her lips. "Thanks for listening though."

And that threw Marinette of the roof. "Uh, sure."

They returned to the classroom only to be greeted with silence. Chloe scoffed. "What? I can't have talk with a person?" She strided back to her seat.

Adrien shot Marinette a concerned look. Marinette just smiled and patted his hand before heading back to her desk.

"What did she say?" Alya hissed.

Mari shrugged. "Don't worry. Nothing threatening. It was a shock, though."

Alya raised an eyebrow and let the subject drop.

Ms. Bustier entered the room. "Okay, class, let's begin-"

A blood curdling scream was heard outside, following with other people screaming in terror.

Adrien stood up. "Uh, ma'am? Can I use the restroom?" And without her answer, he sprinted out the door.

Marinette, auspicious about her boyfriend's action, had to get out too. "I'm… not feeling well. Can I go to the clinic?" She, too, rain without Ms. Bustiers reply.

Ms. Bustier had her mouth hung open, but shook her head. "Students, find shelter immediately!"

Adrien she the bathroom stall and let Plagg out. Plagg yawned. "Hawkmoth must have woken up in the wrong side of the bed."

"Tell me about it," Adrien muttered. "Plagg, Claws Out!"

Chat Noir emerged from the stall and pounced to the Akuma outside.

"I am Nerd Girl! I will show how nerds can be much smarter and stronger than all you slackers!"

Chat twirled his baton and propelled to the Akuma. He caught Ladybug coming from the opposite direction. They began to battle and purify the Akuma.

* * *

"Pound it!" They shared their victory with a fist bump. Their miraculous' beeped in warning.

"Bug out, Chaton." Ladybug held out two finger guns in salute.

"Chat-cha later, LB." Chat Noir bowed before hopping away.

Chat loaded and de-transformed into Adrien. He gave Camembert to his Kwami and hurried back to class.

Everyone was settling back to their seats after the incident. His eyes darted and he realized someone was missing. "Where is Marinette?"

The class fell silent. Alya spoke up. "She said she went to the clinic."

Without another word, Adrien ran there. "Marinette!"

Marinette heard her name. She screeched quietly.

She's still Ladybug!

"Mari-" Adrien bumped into her and they were both rolled over to the floor. Ladybug groaned, her earrings beeping the third time.

The boy in front of her sat up, rubbing his head. "M-Marinette?"

Her breath hitched. OMG! How did he find out?! Did he see me transform or something?! What gave it away?!

"Oh, Ladybug." Adrien rubbed his eyes."Sorry to mistaken you as someone else."

Her heart rate slowed down with relief painted across her face. "Oh… it's okay."

Adrien just had this feeling as he looks at Ladybug, that his princess was under that mask.

Again, he didn't want to jump in conclusions.

He recalled what he had to do. "Have you seen a girl? Ah, She has the same hair as you, height, eyes…" Whoa he needed to chill. Both ladies had the same physical traits. He shuddered. Are they like long lost twins?

Nah, then they would've been together by now. But they look the same.

His brain hurts now. He only awaited for the hero's answer.

"Oh, yeah!" She squeaked. "Uh- ah… I saw her in the bathroom washing her face! I can go check on her if you want. You should go to class, okay?"

"Thanks, Ladybug," he sighed in relief. "She's really important to me," he admitted shyly, making the girl in spots smile. She laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I think she'll appreciate that."

She then heard her earrings beeped for her final warning. "I better go check on her before I detransform."

Adrien retreated back to his class. The crowd stared at him with curious looks. He smiled. "Ladybug told me she's in the restroom. Don't worry."

Just then, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he freaked out. He twirled around to see his adorable girlfriend waving, hiding a giggle against her other hand. The others laughed too, even Ms. Bustier.

He couldn't help but smirk. Marinette stopped laughing, wide eyed and wondering what he's plotting.

He chased after her, trying to trap her after what she had done to him. Marinette squealed with joy as she retreated to the back of the classroom. The other laughed.

Ms. Bustier cleared her throat. "As much I'm also enjoying this, we have to move on. Page. 68, please."

* * *

"Dude, you and Marinette made my day. In fact, you made everyone's day." Nino patted the blonde's back.

These two buddies walked down to Tom and Sabine's Bakery for lunch, courtesy by Marinette. She and Alya went early to let her parents know that two more are coming over.

"The green eyed boy shrugged. "Well, I do have funny bone around here. I love making puns."

"Bro, No…"

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"Noooooo."

"Paw, come on."

"This boy," the DJ muttered increasing his pace. But Adrien would do the same thing.

Mari heard the door swing open. "Hello, Mr and Mrs Dupain-Cheng." She heard Adrien greet her parents."

"Hello, Adrien, Nino," her father's voice boomed. "No need for that. Call me Tom."

Marinette and Alya ran out. Mari hugged Adrien. "You made it!"

"Wouldn't miss it," Nino smiled as he hugged Alya. "So, what's for lunch?"

"Spinach quiche and grilled sandwiches," Sabine entered the room with a big smile on her face. "Hello, boys." The boys greeted back.

The meal was presented nicely and in rows. Each person took one on their plates.

Adrien took a small bite in the quiche, and he went to La La Land. "Your parents are the best."

"Oh, you know it," Alya licked her lips. "No one can beat her parents' bakery." She paused, turning to her bestie. "Hey, by the way, Chloe was acting unusual today."

"Yeah. She even smiled nicely, kinda, when Adrien was chasing after you."

Marinette only stayed silent.

Adrien sighed. "You can tell us, you know. She's not here."

"You know what, you're right," she decided. "Chloe did something…not Chloe today."

They awaited for her answer. "She...apologized to me."

Alya's jaw hit the floor and so did Nino's and Adrien's. Marinette only waited patiently.

Alya closed her mouth. "Er, wow."

"Yeah," Mari shook her head. "I really don't know how to think of Chloe now."

"If I know Chloe, she would be sensory in her apologies if she's not dramatic." Adrien noted.

"She wasn't dramatic," his girlfriend piped in. "She even told me her life when she was a kid."

"Bro, wut?" Nino is so lost right now.

The talk about the topic was dropped down and they are silently. They heard some voices downstairs. Voices from a man and a woman and the Dupain-Cheng parents. "I would like two hundred cupcakes for our daughters birthday party." The man said.

"We would love to, but we have a tight sched-" Tom was interrupted by the woman.

"It's a shame. We heard from many people that this was the best bakery of all Paris and we don't want to be disappointed."

Sabine looked at Tom. They decided to close the shops for the few days during Christmas break so they could spend time with their daughter.

"I…guess we can make time," Sabine proposed.

The Italian couple with their daughter left, leaving the couple disheartened and kind of regretting the choice they made.

* * *

 **That was not a good ending in my opinion, but I guess I am just so jumbled up in everything and I didn't want to keep you all waiting so patiently.**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND I WILL SEE YOU NEXT YEAR (which is only about a week away)!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! Here is another chapter! Not to worry; I'm still keeping on! But I have to warn you... there will be slow updates. Maybe about once a month I'll post a new chapter... oh I don't know anymore...**

 **This is a short chapter due to plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Marinette waved her boyfriend and her friends goodbye as they left to their respective locations. She shut the door and went to her parents to help set up dinner.

The family sat down and began their meal. Marinette animatedly spoke about her day with much enthusiasm. Sabine smiled at how happy her daughter was, which sent her a guilty pit in her stomach.

Tom began to speak up after Marinette ended her story. "Uh, honey, your mother and I have a big order to complete this winter break. So…"

Marinette blinked. She frowned for a moment, but a smile danced across her lips. "That doesn't mean we can't spend time together." Her parents shared puzzled looks. "We can spend time together by completing the order!"

One of their daughter's qualities is she sees positive outcomes of problems. Sabine's smile grew wide. She couldn't help but hug Mari with a huge squeeze. Even with a small woman like her, she can take the breath out of Mari. "Mom, I can't breathe!"

"I'm sorry," she said, wiping her eyes. "But you have such a heart of gold, sweetie."

Mari giggled. "So, what is the order?"

* * *

"Two hundred cupcakes?!" Alya raised her voice. "By this weekend? That's nearly impossible."

"Unfortunately, that's what the customer wanted."

The girls walked up the stairs to their classroom. They sat in their regular seats, waiting for class to start.

Adrien entered the class, sweat beading his forehead. He looked at his surrounding and let out a breath, pressing a hand to his chest. He walked to his seat, facing the girls. "I thought I was late." He smiled sheepishly.

They giggled and watched Nino walking in with a confused expression.

Class went slow for Adrien; he slept late at night because of his ten of doing patrol, doing his homework, and shoving Camembert in Plagg's mouth since he's asked for it.

Ever reading his mind, he felt Plagg nudging his leg with his bag.

Mari stood up as the bell rang. She packed her bag up and waited for Alya, Nino, and Adrien near the door. Alya slung an arm around Nino's neck. "So...Mari has a big order coming."

"Really?" Nino looked at Marinette. "Do you need any help, dudette?"

"We can handle it, but if you want to help…" the baker's daughter shrugged.

"Sign me up," Adrien declared, taking his girlfriend's hand in his. "It'll be fun."

"What he said." Alya smiled widely. Nino nodded.

* * *

And so they did meet up at the bakery, dressed with aprons and chef hats. Tom, Sabine, and Marinette already took out the materials. "Thanks for helping us out, kids." Tom grinned. "We need all the help we can get."

"Oh, it's not a problem," Alya scoffed, patting her best friend's back. "I couldn't leave my girl and her family hanging."

"That's sweet of you all." Sabine clapped her hands together. "Now let's get started!"

It took hours and hours for them to make the batters, pour them into pockets, bake them, and run more errands if more ingredients are needed. It was finally near dark, with the last of the batches finished.

Nino wiped a sweat that was on his forehead. "We're done," he announced, dropping to the couch. Alya joined him and soon the whole gang slumped against each other. They all looked at each other with weak smiles.

Adrien himself had to admit he had fun with everyone. He was later entering the mansion, only to encounter his father at the stairwell.

Gabriel's eyes darted to his wrinkled shirt with yellow frosting smudged. He raised an eyebrow.

Adrien laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was helping Marinette and her family make cupcakes. Uh...excuse me.." he passed his father. Gabriel watched his son go, still slightly amused on how embarrassed he was.

-Mari heard the door swing open. "Welcome! How-" she froze as she locked eyes with the Italian girl. "Lila?"

Lila Rossi looked back at her with confusion. Mari then panicked. Oh no! She screwed up; Lila barely met her and Mari knew her name.

The Italian girl went back to her sly composer. "Ah, you must be that girl who is popular for her clumsiness at school. I hope you didn't mess up the cupcakes I ordered."

Does she really think I'll mess- WAIT! "Your... order?"

"The big one, yeah." The brunette sashayed to the stacks of boxes. "Let me taste one."

She hesitated. When she was about to let her, she saw a couple enter the shop (Mari assumed they were Lila's parents) and greeted them.

They didn't greet back. Instead, the dad walked up and placed a hand on his hip. "Are they done?"

"Yes, they are." Tom came in and placed the last stack of cupcakes in the counter.

Lila began to take a bite of the cupcake. Seconds later she spit it out. "These are horrible!" she shouted. "I can't have these for my party!"

Her mother scurried to Lila. "Really?" She also took a bite, moments later she fainted.

Tom and Sabine gasped. They tasted the cupcakes themselves…

They tasted like cupcakes.

"I don't understand-" Tom was interrupted by Mr. Rossi.

"You…" he growled," I thought this would be the right decision in getting these cupcakes here, but I was wrong…"

"T-there must be a mistake.." Sabine stammered.

"I'm telling my friend, the mayor, he has to shut this store down." He picked up his wife and help his daughter out of the store.

And little did the Dupain-Cheng family know, Lila was smirking evilly.

* * *

 **And...yeah. Sorry if my writing is being a little sloppy, but I couldn't but thinking that you all are waiting for me. Anyways, Happy Super Bowl!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! I finished another chapter (I feel like an over achiever). I should probably stop talking now since this, if I do say so myself, is a long chapter. (LOL, I don't know anymore).**

* * *

The Dupain-Cheng family had one more day until they have to sell the building off. Tom and Sabine were really stressed and disheartened. Marinette has sobbed for a week.

It wasn't a good time for them, really, but it is a great time for Hawkmoth.

Tom grunted as he finished up packing the boxes. He lost his money and house. His family may end up homeless…

Tears threatened to stream down his face and his fists were clenched. Oh, how he really disliked the Rossi family…

Unnoticed by Tom, a little dark butterfly entered the room quietly, flying around him and found a target.

The Akuma entered to his apron, spreading its darkness around.

"Pain Boulanger," a voiced was inside the baker's mind. "I am Hawkmoth. I'm giving you the power to avenge your family and show the people who wronged you. But in return, you must give Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous!"

There was an ugly smirk on Tom Dupain's face. "Yes, Hawkmoth."

* * *

Chloe stared at the empty bakery afar from her room. She didn't know the whole story, but heard that "friend" asked her father to shut down the store.

What Chloe hated about it was the Lila girl. Who does she think she is!?

Oh right; Chloe did those stuff long ago. Chloe groaned and banged her head against the window. Like if or not. She doesn't want to see anyone miserable such as Marinette. The bluenette hadn't done anything wrong so she doesn't deserve misery.

Chloe walked away from the window. She has to do something to get the bakery back. And if it means to do something nasty, then so be it.

* * *

Marinette curled on her bed for an hour. There was no comfort but Tikki nuzzling her cheek.

She stared into space, remembering the pity glances people gave her, even Chloe was concerned.

She heard a scream from below her floor. She stood up and hurried down to find….

Her day got worse and worse. She stared up at her dad who was akumatized. Sabine was stepping away from him, a hand over her mouth.

But Tom didn't hurt them. Instead he said, "Don't worry, I'll make sure they will pay! I'll avenge us!"

With that, he stormed out the house.

Marinette is breaking bit by bit. Sabine filled and looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes.

Marinette trembled in fear. "I...I…"

She hurried upstairs and locked her door. Tikki flew out and hugged her chosen.

Marinette sniffed. "Let's go. I want to save my dad." Tikki nodded. "Tikki, Spots On!"

She tried to keep her balance, but failed. She tripped and wobbled and more. Char noticed this. "My Lady?" He caught her in his arms. "Are you okay."

Ladybug's bangs hid her eyes as she bit her lip. "I'm fine. Let's go save Paris."

Char nodded, still uneasy about Ladybug's whereabouts.

They landed in front of Pain Boulanger. Chat gasped inaudibly. He knew that face well. "Mr. Dupain…"

The man turned and narrowed his eyes to the duo. "Ah, Ladybug...Chat Noir. Nice of you drop in."

Ladybug pulled herself together. "Da-sir… snap out of it!"

"I am Pain Boulanger. I will avenge my family and save my home!"

"Oh, Papa," the girl whispered. "I'm sorry."

Chat sighed. Today wasn't a good day for anyone, he decided. He twirled his baton and posed for battle.

* * *

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug's voiced cracked. Everything was back to normal. However, there was no celebratory fist bump and smiles. Both heroes helped out the poor baker, who looked really lost. "You were Akumatized, sir," Chat informed. "But it's okay now."

Tom looked up at them, a sad look dawned over his face. "I only wanted to help my family."

Ladybug put a shaky hand over his shoulder. "We know you didn't mean to."

The jewels beeped, signaling a time to leave. "Go, Chat," Ladybug said. "I'll take him home."

The cat hero bowed. He left in the cloudy day.

Transformed to his civilian self, Adrien looked afar at the scene in which Ladybug was helping out Mr. Dupain. The situation became much worse and Adrien didn't know what to do. He tried to comfort Marinette along with Alya and Nino, but to no avail. He took a shaky breath and headed home.

Plagg peaked his head out. "Ladybug has been a little weird lately." He looked up at his chosen. "I wonder."

Adrien nodded. "But you know we can't jump into conclusions that Marinette is Ladybug," he reminded the Kwami. Plagg shrugged.

"I hope you girlfriend is okay. We don't want her to get akumatized."

"Yeah…"

He heard a knock from his door. "Come in." Plagg goes to hide.

Gabriel entered his son's room. "How are they?"

The boy shook his head. "Her dad got akumatized."

"I see…"

There was a moment of silence until the blond heard his father approaching. "I may be strict, but I can be generous." Gabriel landed a hand on the youngster's back. "Let's make space for the Dupain-Cheng's family in here. They need a home for now."

Adrien couldn't believe his ears. He twirled to look up at his father. "For real, Father?"

A smile grazed his lips as Gabriel nodded in affirmation.

* * *

Their belongings were packed and they found the bodyguard in front of the door with Nathalie by his side. "Mr and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng."

Marinette recognized her. Nathalie, she remembered her name.

The woman walked up to the family. "Mr. Agreste really appreciates you staying at the mansion." Gasps were heard.

"Really," Tom breathed. Nathalie, usually stiff and cold, brought out a small smile.

"Come," she opens the car door and urged them inside.

* * *

And there they were, standing before Gabriel who personally walked down to greet them. "Welcome," he walked to Tom and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Likewise." Tom has tears in his eyes. "Thank you so much for having us."

"You are the family of my son's girlfriend. It's all mine."

Marinette shifted uncomfortably, Gabriel noticed this. "Ah, Adrien is in his room. Nathalie will take you there."

Nathalie led Marinette to a narrow hallway to Adrien's room. She knocked on his door.

"Come in."

Adrien turned and found Marinette followed by Nathalie. Nathalie nodded curtly and left.

It was quiet. Adrien opened his mouth.

She looked worse; her hair was messy, she looked skinny than usual, dark circles were under her eyes, and Adrien can describe more.

He stood up and walked to her slowly and cautiously no to scare the heck out of her. She seemed so vulnerable and fragile to him. Her face makes him want to embrace her and protect her.

He reached up and traced his thumb across her cheek, brushing the loose hair behind her ear. She looked at him.

She hiccuped, she sobbed, she sniffed. He pulled her in his arms. He laid his cheek over her head which was against his shoulder.

"A-Adrien-"

"Calm down, Mari," he soothed as he lifted her up a little. He landed on the edge of the bed, pulling Marinette onto his lap. She curled up and fisted his jacket.

Few minutes tops, she recovered. She lifted her head and locked eyes with Adrien.

"Feeling better?" He asked softly. She nodded as she reached to kiss his cheek. Adrien chuckled and patted her head.

"I'm glad everything is okay." The couple turned to find Gabriel smiling. Gabriel nodded at Marinette in approval. "Adrien, you have no events tomorrow. Maybe we can help Miss Marinette and her family back on track physically."

"Yes, Father."

"Goodnight then."

He was gone. Marinette turned to Adrien once more. "I should go."

"Yeah," he agreed, pecking her forehead. "Goodnight."

The girl smiled weakly as she left the room.

Plagg flew out. "Well, you just made her day."

Adrien shrugged and offered his Kwami cheese. "I'm glad she's okay."

Plagg landed on his pillow and yawn. "Welp, kid." He held up his cheese. "You and the girl remind me of my lover."

"Your cheese, right?" Adrien smirked.

"Nope. Cheese is only the representation of her. That why I crave it."

Awkward silence. "So…" Adrien started. "You had one?"

"Have," Plagg corrected. "She still is. She is a Kwami like me. We hadn't seen each other in a while." Adrien blinked. Plagg has never really showed this side of him.

"She's really cheerful, it kinds of make me sick, but she is like a small like ball of sunshine. I miss her so much, I had Camembert to help me. Camembert is a representation of her, and cheese is just delicious."

Adrien picked Plagg up in his palms. "So… is that why you ask for cheese?"

Plagg smirked. "Kid, I was only kidding. Cheese is my life. I loved cheese before my lover!" Adrien cringed and shook his head in amusement. "BUT! I do miss my lover."

Adrien laughed gently, caressing the little cat with his cheek. Plagg pouted. "Kid, no mushy stuff."

"Sorry," Adrien wasn't sorry. "But as much as you are annoying, you are a good friend."

"Thanks, kid. You're not so bad yourself."

They shared smiles before they drifted off to sleep together.

* * *

 **And you have reached! Hopefully I will get an idea for my next chapter for you all. By the way, thank you all so much for checking out this Fan Fiction. I am making more MLB stories after this one. But for now, signing out.**

 **Bookworm126**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm lacking, I know. I'm sorry about the huge delay. I was busy with my own original story I didn't think about this. I'll try to update.**

 **But here it is; the new chapter.**

* * *

Marinette woke up puzzled until she realized what happened yesterday.

What made Gabriel make this decision, she didn't know; but she is really grateful he took in her family.

She looked over at the TV. She grabbed the remote and clicked the power button. She quickly lowered the volume since her parents were still sleeping.

"Many citizens are furious of the closure of the Dupain-Cheng Bakery," Nadja Chamack reported. "There are protests happening in front of City Hall, people holding up signs saying to bring back the shop."

Mari heard a knock on the guest room door. Her parents stirred.

Marinette rushes for the door as quietly as possible. She opened it and saw Nathalie. "Good morning."

The woman nodded in reply. She looked over the bluenette's shoulder to find her parents still asleep. "Have you slept well?"

Mari nodded furiously. "Thanks again."

"Breakfast will begin at nine, and we have plans for your family. You have a spa appointment at 10 for your family in Mayor Beorgious's Hotel. We need to get you at the top again."

The woman left as Marinette quietly entered the bathroom. Tikki flew out and cuddled her cheek. "I think it was sweet of Adrien's father helped you and your parents out. I always wondered the personality under Mr. Agreste's hard demeanor."

"Same. But I'm blessed."

"You're Ladybug, Marinette," the Kwami squeaked. "Of course you are, even when fate occurs in between."

Theravenette faced the clock to check the time. "I should wake my parents so we don't be late."

* * *

Plagg sniffed his cheese before eating it. He took a big bite of it as he stared at the window.

Ladybug and her family had gone through a lot. He secretly spoke to Tikki overnight what had caused this.

" _I didn't expect this to happen," tears flowed down her cheeks. "I'm just happy Mari didn't get akumatized."_

" _She's strong, Tik. Of course, it won't happen."_

" _But what happened to her dad made it worse."_

" _We can't change anything." Plagg sighed. "We just need to hope fate doesn't send us another problem to deal with."_

Plagg chewed the last remains of his Camembert. His gut felt like he wanted to kill these people who made this mess. He could've been eating Camembert all day too.

"Ugh, humans," he drawled as he grabbed another cube of cheese.

His ears clapped as he heard shuffles from the bed. The little sprite knew Adrien wasn't handling it well either. He's been lacking sleep for weeks in order to help the pigtail's family. He flew to his chosen. "Morning, sleepy head."

The boy groaned under the covers. "Five more minutes."

Yup, he stayed up all night worrying. The cat landed on the sheets where Adrien's head rested on (at least where Plagg thinks it is).

"Your princess must be feeling better after finding a place to stay."

"I know."

"Then what's with the sour face, huh?"

"It's just-" he sighed, "I feel useless to Marinette."

"Kid." Plagg flew to him and landed on his shoulder. "I think you helped her out a lot. It's better than nothing too."

"You really think so?"

"Ladybug would appreciate for what you've done."

Adrien turned over to his side. He stared into space. "You know… she reminds me of my mom. She means so much to me. I don't want to lose her like how I lost my mom."

"It won't." The sprite reassured. "You're Chat Noir. You can protect her anytime if you can protect the people in Paris."

The boy laughed. "Thanks for cheering me up Plagg."

"Don't think you're getting this treatment often, kid," was his response.

Adrien got himself ready, changing into his normal attire after a shower. He tossed some Camembert to Plagg, who delightfully accepted the goodness, as he sped down the halls and saw Marinette with her normal attire. Her parents looked much better this time, weak smiles grazed their lips as Adrien walked down to them. "I'm glad you guys are okay." He whispered, embracing Mari for a moment. She did back before pulling away.

"I heard we had an appointment at the Borgeous Hotel later." She asked.

"Yeah, Chloe invited you and your family."

"Chloe? For real?" Her eyes grew wide.

Adrien nodded. "Unfortunately, she didn't invite me, but I can escort you."

She smiled. "That shouldn't be a problem."

The Gorilla was waiting for them in the car. They piled up and were transported to the hotel. Adrien squeezed Mari's hand before she and her family had disappeared.

* * *

Marinette saw Chloe stride to them. "Welcome, please come in," she smiled, hugging Marinette. The ravenette stiffened under her touch, but relaxed.

Chloe pulled away and addressed to Tom and Sabine. "You may follow the spa attendant to lead you to the room. Your daughter will be under good hands."

At first, they were reluctant, aware of Chloe's previous actions against Mari. However, their daughter turned to them with a softened expression. "Chloe had gotten better. Don't worry."

They finally gave in, following the spa attendant. Chloe took Mari to her room, ready with massage chairs and water ready with water on tubs.

Mari slowly sat down on one of them after Chloe gestured her to take the right. She removed her ballet flats and dipped her toes in the water and felt relaxed.

Chloe smiled at the sight. "Glad you are feeling better."

Marinette nodded. "Thanks to Adrien. And you."

The blonde's frowned after. "I don't know what happened," she explained, "but Daddy said his friend wanted your family's bakery to shut down."

"Lila's dad," Marinette murmured.

"Lila?" Chloe repeated. "Lila Rossi? The chick who was in school spreading lies to others?" Oh, how Chloe hated that lady and her lies, trying to flirt with Adrien. Then again, she also had flirted with him, but now she is starting to like the new development of Dupain-Cheng and Adrien being a couple. She kept it to herself in order to save herself from embarrassment and teases in school.

"Yeah," Mari replied. "She had a big order for her birthday bash, and said the order was horrible-" she winced. "There were only normal cupcakes."

"'Normal cupcakes', I can order special cupcakes with little jewelry inside made by my chef." Chloe bragged. But then she realized her mistake. "Oops, still working on my 'nice' demeanor."

Mari wasn't fazed. "No problem. Kind of got used to it after so many years."

Chloe laughed sheepishly. "heh."

It was silent for a moment, with the young French-Asian teen fidgeting her fingers and the Mayor's daughter experiencing the feeling of guilt. But it was interrupted by Marinette. "I still don't know if we can revive the bakery. I mean, the building-"

"Say no more," Chloe cut her off. "I happened to put this issue inside daddy's head. I have a feeling the bakery will open very soon.

* * *

 _Chloe knocked on the Mayor Office in City Hall. "Come in," Andre Borgeous muttered._

 _The girl opened the door and peeked in. "Daddy."_

 _"Oh, Chloe, my dear." He looked up. "Is there anything you want?"  
_

 _"Actually, I do," she drawled. "What happened to The Dupain-Cheng Bakery?"_

 _The mayor froze. "I'm...I'm not sure what you mean, darling." Sweat beaded down his forehead and slid to his neck in the process.  
_

 _Chloe scoffed. "Puh-lease," she deadpanned. "Otherwise why are there people in front of City Hall AND the Hotel having signs of bringing the bakery back, hm?"_

 _"I-" He faltered. "My friend said that the order he made was filled with horrible ingredients. They might have been poison in there."_

 _"You really think this 'friend' is for real?" She snapped. "I know the Dupain-Cheng family would never do such a thing to get bad reviews anyways. Trust me, Daddy; I know what I'm talking about. That family is only wanting to get into the headlines."_

 _He didn't reply, which made The girl lose it. She sighed loudly and turned away to the door. Before leaving, she turned with a glare. "I probably might tell Mom that you are not granting my wish and not listening to me." She shut the door right after._

* * *

"Yeah, so, that's what happened." Chloe finished, proud of herself.

Mari smiled gently. "I appreciate it."

"No need to thank me." Chloe replied. Marinette laughed after.

"No, seriously," the blunette's eyes saddened. "How can I return the favor?"

"Oh, a lot," Chloe smirked at the girl beside her, who was frowning. "Kidding, kidding. But- I just want to see the old Marinette back." Chloe's voiced softened.

The baker's daughter wiped her eyes. "I hope so too."

* * *

 **And there you are! It is really short, I know, but I really need your feedback on what I can continue on in this story. It would really help. Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
